My true love
by junon2
Summary: Though of Kira Yamato after destiny. He though about his feelings and his relationship with his sister, Cagalli. INCEST and love story Kiraxcagalli
1. Chapter 1

**My****true**** love **

Author: junon2 /cagallifangirl/ Ennostiel/ Calli attha

Paring: Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre: romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer: All of characters and place own at the creator of Gundam Seed (Fukumada??)), except the story what I own.

Summary: Though of Kira Yamato after destiny. He though about his feelings and his relationship with his sister, Cagalli.

Warning : **INCEST! **That means a love affair agreed between the brother and the sister! If you don't like incest, you can change the fic ;) and don't read this fic.

Author's note: If you read it, you can let a review to give me your opinion (smile). I accept the positives remake and the criticism, but not the hurtful or bad words, meaning flames. I choose this paring because I love these characters. -.- For the first time, I write it directly in English … but **sorry for the faults, but English it's not my mother tongue**. **Don't make review for say that to you ****I KNOW IT!**

Euh, please don't kill me (LoL). POV Kira

Thanks to Inulover4eva who correct me

For my dear best friend or my sweet sister Cassy or Inulover4eva

Good read !

**My****true**** love**

« _Memories__ are __precious__ … because __they__remember__ me __her__ and __the__ feelings of __her__sweet__ body __against__ mine. __She__is__beautiful__ and soft for me. __She__is__my__ life and my soul, __my__heart__ and __my__ all… __Memories__ are __the__ last __thing__that__ I have … I miss __her__ and __her__bad-tempered__ … I miss __her__ because I love __her__ more __than__ a __brother__likes__his__sister__ … __My__dear__ blond Angel, I __want__be__near__you__forever__ ! »_

« I waited in her office since one hour… She was with the Orb's Emir. I sat down at her chair and I watched by the windows. Well, I searched an excuse to explain my presence here at Orb. At Lacus, I just said that I needed a vacation and I wanted see my family on the earth. I visited her at first because I needed badly see her. I wanted hug her; kiss her … my dear Sister.

The door opened and Cagalli entered in the room with a tired face. She stopped when she saw me here. I lived my chair and I went near her with a sweet smile. After a few second she smiled at me and she lightly kissed my cheek like a little sister. I wanted hug her but I resisted … she sat down at her desk and she watched me.

« Well, it's a surprise to see you here, Kira. » She said a little embarrassed.

« I know… Are you sad to see me? » I asked her with a joking smile.

« Stupid boy! » she answered me with a false angry face.

I laughed a little and she imitated me. After that I sat down in front of her and I smiled. I knew that I had to must answer her but for now I just watched her. She was so beautiful with her short blond hair which fell on her shoulder and her sweet golden eyes; her skin was white more than usual. She smiled sweetly at me and she waited my answer.

« Well, hue… Are something bad with Lacus or the Plants? » She asked me a little anxious.

_**I **__**just**__**wanted**__**see**__**you**____**my**__**lovely**__** Angel.**_

« No, it doesn't… » I answered after a few minutes of silence, « I just needed a vacation and I wanted see my family after one year on the Plants far you. »

« Oh, I see… thanks to visite me. » she said with a cute and sweet smile.

Silence …

« Well, how is Lacus? » she asked me, « Not wedding's project with her? »

«In fact, we didn't tell about a wedding… I think it's a bad idea for now» I answered her.

_**Because it's you that I want to married, that I love! **_

«Oh I see… » she said.

At new, the silence …

«Cagalli?? I wanted to say you something … It's for that I'm here in fact. » I started slowly.

I know it's stupid but I needed to say her how I love her and need her, how I wanted her… And I knew it's my last chance to say her that because if I can't today, I never arrived to tell her my true feelings! It's a long time I wanted to confess my love… I knew if I didn't say her that I lost her definitely, and I can't think like that! I can't imagine her with an other man … Impossible! I took my breath and I waited a little.

«Erm… Kira?!? What do you want say at me? » she asked after a long time.

I watched her with a lovely glance and I approached her slowly. She left her chair and she watched at me with a surprising look. I hugged her and I felled her to contracte her body. After a short time, she released in my arm and she hugged me in return. I buried my nose in her sweet hair. I wanted rest like that for the eternity… I loved the contact with her body, her smell; her warmth… If it's the only time I can hug her like that I wanted benefit form it…

«Kira…» she murmured before to move back a little. She gave me a sweet glance and a cute smile.

« I love you Cagalli Yula Attha…» I confessed, «more than a little sister…»

I let my head and I kissed her sweet lips. I felled her to answer at my kiss and I begged for the entrance of her mouth. Slowly she opened her lips and she let my tongue met hers…»

_«__Love is something strong; stronger than the idea of people, than the interdict … It's the sense of the life, the only thing for what a man can die! It's the only thing for what you can fight and kill. It's the start of the life, the only thing which is important in Earth … in fact love is the thing which give a sense at the human's life… _

_Today I know why I live… I live because I love her, I live to love her… I'm nothing without her …_

_I love her…»_

**End of chapter**

**I'm proud of me! It's the very first time I write directly in English and not translate one story I'm glad.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I think this chapter can be the start of the end of a fic… I don't know if I must continue it or not… think**

**Well I've an idea, say me if you want the next or if you want I stop here **

**Well, thank to read it! And sorry if it's short … more difficult in English ;)**

**hugs and kiss**

**Junon2**


	2. Chapter 2: christmas time

Thanks Infinite sky, Inulover4eva, Gothikbutterfly and Yuulan for your  
reviews I'm happy that you read and reviewed it.

Christmas gift for you! Sorry for being late I hope my sister will like the next  
after an asuca AMV my dear sis', I offer you a little Kira X Cagalli's  
chapter ;)

Thanks to Peldor to for correcting me.

POV Kira

**Chapter 2: Christmas time**

_"You know I love you like I told you last time … and I need you. When you're far away from me my life is dark. You're my light, my Dear Angel. I need you to be happy or just fine. Without you I'm not complete because I love you … Why can't I have you near me all the time, my Angel? I want to live at ORB with you. I want you near me like in the desert when we didn't know our common past. I want to be married to you and I want spend all my life with you. _

And you, do you love me?"

* * *

"Christmas is a family celebration. I know that. This year I told Lacus that I wanted to celebrate it with my family on earth. She agreed and wanted to come with me to ORB. Like she came, I thought to pass Christmas time with my dear parents. But when Lacus told me that she couldn't come with me because she had to do a celebration on the Plants I changed my mind. It's for that reason I phoned at you last week; to ask you if we can share Christmas together. You told me that you've only had the 24th of December free… I was happy to know that I can be with you for one evening and one night. You invite me to sleep at your home and I accepted it. I told my parents that I'd arrive on the 25th December.

_**It's for that I'm here with you, in your living room in front of the fire my Love.**_

She sits down near me on the sofa and she watches the fire. We ate a simple but good meal in her dining-room. I know she cooked for us but I don't know why? Now we wait until after midnight to exchange our gifts. We don't talk, just sit and watch the fire waiting patiently. I turn my head and look at her, she is very beautiful this evening, wearing a short black dress which accentuates her slim figure well. She is gorgeous like that and very cute.

I love her and I want her.

"Hey, did you remember our last meeting at my desk?" She asks me abruptly.

"Yes, I do. Why?" I answer. But she doesn't answer right away.

_**How can I forget any of the time we share together?**_

"You said to me that you love me… but I never answered you…" she says.

"I know, but you don't want you to answer if you don't want to." I tell at her with a sweet smile.

"I want to answer you… it's important to me that you know… Oh maybe you don't want to know my answer…" She says with a light voice.

"No… whatever your answer, I want to know it…." I answer at her with a sweet smile

_**If you tell me that you love me like a brother, Cagalli, I am always going to be here for you and will always love you, no matter your answer.**_

"I love you too…" she starts before turning to face me, "…more than a brother… I can never forget my feelings for you …"

The silence grew longer between us, I don't want break it… Slowly her words sink into my mind. She loves me like I love her! That means we're in love and if we want we can live together and we can have children… but I've Lacus … She has lived with me since the end of the second war. I know that she is in love with me but my feelings are just that of a friend! I need Cagalli more than anyone else. And I want to spend my life with her, I want only her. I need her and her beauty, her scent, everything. I hope that now nothing can separate us!

"Cagalli…" I murmur. She looks at me before she slides closer toward me. Now she closes her eyes and kisses me lightly on the lips. I shut my eyes and I answer her with my own sweet and lovely kiss.

"I love you my Angel…" I murmur at her ear.

"I love you too" she says when she rested her head on my shoulder. I hug her closer and I gently kiss the top of her head."

* * *

We are in her bedroom. She asked me to stay here for the night with her. She didn't want to sleep alone this night… I'm happy. This night she is with me and only me. She walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed near me, she glances towards me and flashes a beautiful smile. Her cheeks are a little red… She is so beautiful and innocent when she blushes. I watch her and smile. She puts down her head on my left shoulder and she closes her eyes. A little sight escapes her cute lips.

"It's the first time we've slept together, isn't it?" she says after a little silence.

"Yes, it is…" I answer her.

"Hum, do you prefer left or right?" she questions me.

"What?!?" I reply surprised.

"Do you prefer sleep on the right or on the left of the bed?" she says with a little laugh.

"Whatever you want… my dear lovely Angel" I kiss her forehead lightly.

"Kira, do you regret your choice sometimes?" She asks after a little time.

She lies on the bed and stairs at the wall. I can see the expression in her eyes and I know she is anxious. I want to reassure her. I hate see her like that … I want protect her and say her that nothing can separate us now, nothing! Because we are one, we are together… and I need her as much as she needs me. I want to say all of that to her, I want to say how much I need her and I love her. I want live here with her and never leave her. I want to protect her… I want her…

"I regret one thing and only one Cagalli." I say after a long silence.

"What is it?" She asks me. I look into her soft gold eyes.

"It is the fact I left you here, alone … and that I went to live with Lacus on the Plants… I knew you needed me but I left… and now I regret that and I'm afraid of losing you… It's for that I told you my true feelings… Please my Love, forgive me for that…" I acknowledge.

"It's nothing… I did nothing to keep you with me… I never told you my feelings… I was afraid in fact I think…" she says.

"I know... I will never do that I promise to you. I never leave you again! I will ask for a job in ORB with Lacus… to be with you, near you." I say.

"Really?!?" She asks with a surprised look as she pushed herself up.

"Yes, I want to because I love you!" I say.

"I love you too" she kisses my lips with burning passion, and I answer her with the same passion.

* * *

_"I'm in love with her and now I know she loves me. It's just a wonderful thing… I have the impression that nothing can separate us now we know our true feelings for each other. I'm so happy … I know it's a forbidden love because we are twins, brother and sister… But for me this blood link means nothing. I just fell in love with her and she is my world, she is my life… she is everything to me. Now, we are one soul … and one heart."_

End of chapter 2

Well, I hope you like it and I remark that this chapter is longer than the first… maybe the third will be longer than the second? Well, give me your opinions and your wishes

Junon2

---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
